1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw having a blade suspension structure, and more particularly to a table saw having a blade suspension structure, wherein the cutting height of the circular blade is increased, so that the circular blade may be used to cut a workpiece having a larger thickness, thereby increasing the cutting efficiency of the table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a work table 6 formed with a cutting slot 60 for passage of a circular blade 5 that is used to cut the workpiece (not shown). A suspension rod 1 is secured on the bottom of the work table 6. A swing seat 7 is pivotally mounted on the suspension rod 1. A rotation seat 3 is rotatably mounted on the swing seat 7. A motor gear box 4 is secured on the rotation seat 3 to rotate therewith. The circular blade 5 is rotatably mounted on the motor gear box 4, and is extended through the cutting slot 60 of the work table 6. A threaded rod 2 is rotatably mounted on the swing seat 7, and has a first end rested on the rotation seat 3 for pushing the rotation seat 3 and a second end provided with a hand wheel 8 which is used to rotate the threaded rod 2.
In operation, the threaded rod 2 is rotated by the hand wheel 8 to move on the swing seat 7 to push the rotation seat 3 to rotate relative to the swing seat 7, so that the motor gear box 4 and the circular blade 5 are moved upward by rotation of the rotation seat 3, and the circular blade 5 is protruded outward from the cutting slot 60 of the work table 6, thereby adjusting the cutting height of the circular blade 5.
However, the top of the motor gear box 4 is corresponding to the bottom of the suspension rod 1, so that no gap is formed between the top of the motor gear box 4 and the bottom of the suspension rod 1. Thus, when the workpiece has a larger thickness, the cutting height of the circular blade 5 cannot be adjusted, thereby decreasing the cutting efficiency of the table saw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional table saw.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw having a blade suspension structure, wherein the cutting height of the circular blade is increased, so that the circular blade may be used to cut a workpiece having a larger thickness, thereby increasing the cutting efficiency of the table saw.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw having a blade suspension structure, wherein when the motor gear box touches the suspension rod, the flattened face of the suspension rod is received in the recess of the motor gear box, thereby reducing the vertical distance between the rotation shaft of the circular blade and the work table, so that the height of the circular blade protruding outward from the cutting slot of the work table is increased, thereby increasing the cutting height of the circular blade.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a table saw having a blade suspension structure, comprising:
a suspension rod having a bottom face formed with a recessed flattened face; and
a motor gear box rotatably mounted on the suspension rod and located under the suspension rod, the motor gear box having a top face formed with a recess facing the flattened face of the suspension rod.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.